In prior cab designs, the use of non-metallic material in the region of the floor has been limited in its usage. In many instances, a rubber matting has been incorporated in the sheet metal configuration of the floor assembly to both reduce noise and dampen vibration and sound. In other designs, a non-metallic floor structure provides a relatively substantial base for the cab assembly; however, it is intended to rest upon the structural members of the cab and does little more than support the weight of the operator.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.